First kiss
by JennyLovesU
Summary: Dean wants to take Castiel out to the girls. But a stunning fact leads to new feelings. re-write of part of 5x03 / CHAPTER 2 Is uploaded!
1. Chapter 1

**My first Supernatural-fanfic. I just thought this part of the episode (5x03) should have a different ending. Slightly Dean/Cas. (This may have a follow up, not sure yet).**

'Last night on Earth, so what are your plans?' There was a silence while Dean waited for Castiel to answer.

'I thought I'd just sit here quietly,' Castiel replied with a straight face. He had never really thought about it. He had no-one to love and nothing fun to do because well, angels don't have fun, they follow orders.

Dean frowned as if he hadn't heard what Castiel had said. Sit there? Was he serious? At first Dean thought he was joking, but when Castiels facial expression didn't change, Dean realized he was being dead serious.

'Dude, come on, anything?' He stepped closer to Castiel.

'Booze, women?' He stopped moving when Castiel looked up at him, still with the same expression on his face, but when he mentioned the "women", Castiel seemed to get uneasy. He looked away and didn't reply. After a few seconds it hit Dean.

'You have been with women before..right? Or an angel at least.'

Castiel nervously wiped some sweat from his neck and did all he could not to look at Dean. All these questions made him think. No, he never even thought of doing something "fun".

Dean was stunned. He knew what this meant. But never..?

'You mean to tell me you've never been up there doing a little cloud seating?'

Uncomfortable and embarrassed, Castiel stared vague into the distance.

'I never had the occasion okay?' he answered with a straight face. He could not show Dean he was embarrassed. If only he could get his heart stop pounding so damn hard.

Dean was stunned. No, even more than stunned. He could not believe a guy, angel or not, "never had the occasion" to have some fun. Even if angels were dicks, at least one had to be attractive. And on Earth were plenty of sexy, hot girls. But Castiel, a virgin? That thought was just stunning. And imaging him dying a virgin was even worse than stunning, it was close to scary and frightening! Something had to be done.

'Alright,' Dean said, while he walked over to the table to get his coat.

'Let me tell you something. There are two things that I know for certain. One: Bert and Ernie are gay. Two: you are not gonna die a virgin. Not on my watch. Let's go.' He had just put his coat on and walked towards the door when Castiel stopped him. There was a moment of silence, as usual when Castiel had something to say.

'What?' Dean asked impatiently.

'I eh.. Let's say.. It's..' Castiel mumbled. Dean frowned. What was wrong with this guy?

'Speak up or let's go,' he said. Castiel swallowed hard and his eyes drifted off to the floor.

'I don't really know.. how to..kiss,' he whispered. There was another long, awkward silence. While Dean was still frowning, not understanding the man in front of him, Castiel was slowly turning red on his cheeks. He felt his heart race in his chest and his hands got sweaty. What was this feeling?

'So you're a crappy angel, you never have fun, you're going to die a virgin AND you don't know how to kiss? What's wrong with you man?' Dean sighed and raised his arms like this was a lost cause. Castiel kept looking to the floor, his heart pounding so hard he could hear it in his ears.

'Hey it's okay, they won't mind..'

'You don't understand. I won't satisfy their needs. I don't have feelings, I'm an angel,' Castiel interrupted him. Dean smirked.

'What's so funny?'

'For a guy who does not have feelings you've got a pretty red face,' Dean chuckled. Castiel put both hands on his cheeks. They did indeed feel very warm.

'Dean, I just don't know-' Castiels sentence was cut off by Dean, who stepped forwards, took Castiels head in his hands and pressed his own lips tender on Castiels. Dean had his eyes closed but Castiel had his wide open. His heart seemed to stop when he felt something warm and wet slip between his lips and curled softly around his tongue. It was weird to feel Deans tongue touching his, but at the same time it gave a warm feeling that spread through his whole body. The kiss seemed to last forever, but all of a sudden it was over. Dean pulled his head back and stared for a long, silent moment into his eyes. Castiel saw a blush on his cheeks, but it was gone quickly and he wondered if he had imagined it.

'So..that's a kiss,' Dean broke the awkward silence. Castiel nodded and cleared his throat.

'So this is how it feels like when you kiss a girl?' he asked, touching his own lips. This was something he'd never forget.

Dean just smiled.

'Let's go okay?' He turned around with his back to Castiel and walked towards his car.

'Oh, it's nothing like this,' he whispered to himself, smiling, with one hand on his racing heart.

**thanks for reading :) please tell me if it's worth a follow up!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again, I'm very sorry. My laptop crashed, then the file was deleted. So I wrote it again, but then it crashed AGAIN. Then I wrote it on my mother's laptop, but I forgot to save it. Now finally my laptop is working again, and I quickly wrote this. I was planning to give this chapter another ending, but I've decided I will write a chapter 3 :)**

Dean took a zip from his beer and looked around him, quite satisfied. Clubs like this were all the same; lots of beer and lots of pretty and sexy girls. You just picked a girl and she'd do some awesome things with you, depending on the money you gave her. Well, this was the best way of spending money.

He had already checked out some girls and he had to say; the girls in this place looked even hotter than normal, or that was just because he was really in the mood for some fun stuff. In his mind he made a list of all the girls he had seen until now and ranked them, which was damned hard because they were all hot, but nevertheless it was all clear in his head and he was more than just excited.

Castiel on the other hand looked quite pale. His eyes were wide and were scanning the room continuously. He felt the sweat dripped down his face and he could barely keep his hands still. Not because he was excited, but because he was scared. He had never been in such a place before and he was not quite sure what to do.

'Hey, relax,' Dean said, noticing his uncomfortable friend. Cas swallowed. Relax? How could he be relaxed? Just half an hour ago, Dean's lips were pressed against his, to give him his first and most perfect kiss ever. It had been so warm and nice, it had really felt like Dean was giving him, -what people called- love. But now Dean was acting like he didn't remember and was checking out all the girls. How could _he_ be relaxed?

'Dean, I don't feel comfortable here,' Cas said and he looked down at his hands. Dean frowned.

'I can call for a nice girl that can make you comfy. Hey, it's fine. Like I said, I won't let you die a virgin.'

'Dean, I don't..' But before Cas could object, a girl dressed in a translucent white dress slowly walked towards their table, smiling at Cas. Dean noticed her, grinned and whispered:

'Showtime.' The girl stood still besides their table.

'Hi, what's your name?' Cas swallowed and stared at the girl, his eyes still wide and sweating more than usual. He didn't want this. What should he do? His eyes checked out the girl's body. Yes she was hot, but he didn't feel attracted to her. She had pretty eyes, but they were no match to Dean's green eyes. And he absolutely felt nothing for letting those lips touch his; it would never feel as good as Dean kissing him.

'Cas!' Dean's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

'His name is Cas. What's your name?' Dean looked up at the girl with his irresistible smile and the girl looked back at him. Cas knew this smile. He used it on all the pretty girls, and they all fell for it. Why did he never smile at him like that? Maybe because most of the time that Cas was with him, bad things were happening. Or maybe Dean didn't like him.

Unaware of Dean still talking to the girl, he picked up his untouched glass of beer and drank the whole glass empty in one go. Dean was still talking to him, but he was in a trance and didn't listen. What happened next was kind of a blur too. The girl grabbed his arm and made him follow her towards a room. Dean had said something before he followed her, but, while still in his thoughts, he hadn't heard a word he'd said. Next thing he knew, he was in the room and the girl sat on his lap.

'Cas, right?' Cas nodded, suddenly out of his trance.

'Have you been a nice boy or a very very naughty one?' she asked, licking her lips slowly as if she was hungry, hungry for him. She untied his tie while he cleared his throat.

'Well..I have made some mistakes but I wouldn't consider myself very very naughty,' Cas replied. She smiled and took off his coat.

'Do you want me to be naughty?' she asked in a sexy voice. She then kissed him on his cheek and removed his shirt. She started kissing him on his chest while he was still thinking of a proper reply. Suddenly he pushed her away. She frowned.

'Don't you want this?' she asked surprised. Cas hesitated. If he could make Dean happy this way, he'd do it, but his mind was still on him instead of the girl.

The girl noticed he was thinking.

'It's the guy you were with, right?' she asked. Cas looked at her surprised, his eyes wide again, but didn't say anything.

'Just wait here,' she said, winked and then left the room. Cas didn't know what to do. Should he dress himself again? And what was the girl going to do?

All of a sudden, and it startled Cas, the door swung open with Dean standing in the doorway.

'Cas, are you okay?' Dean had a worried look on his face and stared at Cas. Cas nodded and blushed when he realized he was only wearing his pants.

'I thought.. what is.. why..?' Dean stuttered, blushing too.

'Dean,' Cas said.

'I don't want the girl, I want you.'

And then there was a silence.


End file.
